bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Mata Nui (Being)
Mata Nui, the Great Spirit, is the powerful being who acted as the guardian and host for the robotic structure of the Matoran Universe for the past 100,000 years. Betrayed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, his spirit was driven from his body by the actions of Makuta Teridax, and cast out into the galaxy. Landing on Bara Magna, he was caught up in the war occurring there, and put aside his own concerns to assist new found allies. Since then, he has retreated inside the Kanohi Ignika, after defeating Teridax and restoring Spherus Magna. Biography Over 100,000 years ago, on Spherus Magna, the body of Mata Nui was crafted by Matoran working in darkness through the direction of the Great Beings. In order to maintain the body, the Great Beings created Tren Krom, who sustained the universe during its' creation. The Great Beings eventually removed him from Karda Nui, and sealed him in an isolated island, to ensure he would not trouble Mata Nui. Upon the completion of his body, the Great Beings created Mata Nui's spirit and placed it within a special chamber in Metru Nui, granting him full control over the universe. Energy Storms erupted in Karda Nui, raging within his heart as an indication of his health. Once Mata Nui had fully awakened, he was given several tasks by the Great Beings. Amongst those tasks were to observe other universes, so that he could gather information, before fulfilling his primary objective: to heal the planet of Spherus Magna. He was also tasked with caring for the Matoran Universe and its' components, which is located inside him; providing heat, light, gravity, and ensuring that it operated smoothly, and protecting it from external threats. He was given abilities to help him carry out this task, as well as several other powers, such as the ability to create new Matoran. The Matoran revered him, and erected numerous temples and shrines in his honor. Mata Nui was enthralled by the worlds he visited, and his interest eventually led to the neglect of his own universe. Mata Nui created the Makuta species to make Rahi to fill the world, and this race served the Great Spirit as the Brotherhood of Makuta. He later created several other intelligent species, including the Skakdi and Vortixx. Among his creations were six prime species, from which Mata Nui chose one of each to form a group devoted to maintaining order. The six, dubbed the Barraki, eventually attempted to usurp Mata Nui, though the Brotherhood took action and defeated them, gaining their status as protectors of peace and order. Within the next thousand years, the four-hundred year-long Matoran Civil War in the Island City of Metru Nui began affecting the rest of the world, leading to the Great Disruption and causing Mata Nui to fall ill. A team of Toa, led by Jovan, traveled to Voya Nui, claiming the Mask of Life and using it to heal Mata Nui. The Brotherhood of Makuta, meanwhile, forcibly put a stop to the war and ended the Disruption. fells Mata Nui.]] Eventually, the Makuta rebelled as well. Teridax, supported by the rest of the Brotherhood, used a specialized virus to poison Mata Nui. The poison had slowly weakened Mata Nui over three-hundred years and, knowing time was short, he acted to save the city that housed his conciousness. He altered the stars above Metru Nui, making it appear that six Matoran, Nuhrii, Vhisola, Tehutti, Ahkmou, Orkahm, and Ehrye, were destined become Toa. He then implanted the names of the true destined Matoran, Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Matau, and Nuju, into Teridax's mind; in turn, the Makuta placed these names into Lhikan's mind, successfully manipulating them into carrying out the Great Spirit's plans. The virus finally took its' toll on Mata Nui's system and he fell into a coma, crash-landing onto the celestial body of Aqua Magna. His impact into the ocean planet caused a large-scale catastrophe within his body, which the inhabitants named the Great Cataclysm. The virus damaged his memory, erasing some of the earlier portions of his life from his mind, as well as his ultimate mission. The result of his crash also caused a malfunction in his camouflage system, which lead to the creation of the various flora on the island which covered his face. Despite the disaster, the Matoran continued to keep their faith in Mata Nui. During the Cataclysm, the Toa Mata, a team of Toa created for the specific purpose of awakening Mata Nui, were launched out of their Toa Canisters from the Codrex in Karda Nui to begin their task of restoring Mata Nui. However, due to a malfunction in the canisters, they drifted aimlessly in the ocean surrounding his body for a thousand years, until a beacon was inadvertently created that summoned the Toa to their intended destination. The long time spent in a coma had caused Mata Nui's condition to worsen, and he was on the brink of death. The Toa Mata - now transformed by Energized Protodermis into the Toa Nuva - went after the Mask of Life to heal him. However, their destiny was to awaken him, not save his life; a group of Matoran that followed them were transformed into the Toa Inika, and it was they who claimed the mask, and the duty of healing him. As they attempted to keep it from enemies and bring it to Karda Nui, Mata Nui's health finally degenerated, and he died. With his death, Mata Nui's spirit vacated his body; the experience also plagued him with nightmarish visions of darkness spreading throughout his universe. Fast action by Toa Mahri Matoro was able to revive his body before he could be lost completely, at the cost of the Toa's life. Mata Nui attempted to reunite his spirit with his body, only to find the way barred by the essence of Makuta Teridax, who had inhabited the void left by Mata Nui's spirit. Incapable of returning to his body, Mata Nui was rendered helpless. The Toa Nuva returned to Karda Nui, where they sought the Keystones that detailed how to awaken Mata Nui once more. At last, with the Ignika's help, the Toa Nuva succeeded in awakening the body of Mata Nui, which rose from Aqua Magna, his face penetrating and destroying the island that had been created by a malfunction. Exercising his new found powers, Teridax sealed Mata Nui's spirit into the Kanohi Ignika. After announcing his domination over the universe to its' inhabitants, Teridax banished the mask and the Great Spirit within into outer space, to prevent Mata Nui from returning, and to save his newly gained body from obliteration by the Ignika. As he and the mask flew through space, Mata Nui vowed that he would return. Bara Magna After drifting through space, Mata Nui eventually crashed on the planetoid of Bara Magna, in a region close to the village of Vulcanus. The Ignika utilized the sand and particles in the air to form a new body for the exile, in order to preserve itself. Though unused to his new body, Mata Nui eventually accustomed himself to being the size of a Toa, avoiding stepping on a small Scarabax Beetle. The beetle, later named Click, climbed onto Mata Nui's new form and touched the Mask of Life, becoming the Scarab Shield. A Vorox attacked him soon after, and Mata Nui managed to stave off the primal warrior with his new tool. Mata Nui eventually broke the stinger of the Vorox, and it retreated. He attempted to let Click go, but the beetle refused to leave, and climbed back on Mata Nui's shoulder. The Agori Metus soon approached in a Thornatus vehicle, and Mata Nui questioned the villager. After introducing himself as Toa Mata Nui, Mata Nui asked for a ride. The Agori agreed, and the two set off. On their way to Vulcanus, the two were attacked by a massive Sand Bat, which knocked them off their vehicle. Mata Nui, believing the creature to be like the Rahi of the Matoran Universe, suggested knocking its' mask off, a notion laughed at by Metus. Standing his ground, Mata Nui struck the creature, though his attack had no effect. Puzzled at the behavior of the Sand Bat, Mata Nui eventually realized that the creature despised sunlight, and worked with Metus to keep it above the ground. As the sun started to take its' toll on the Sand Bat, Mata Nui let it retreat underground as an act of mercy, convinced that the Sand Bat had learned to respect the surface world. Metus took him to Vulcanus, where Mata Nui witnessed an arena match between Ackar and Strakk. After the match was over, Mata Nui was suspicious of the way Strakk conceded the fight, and was proven correct when the Ice Tribe warrior attacked Ackar when his back was turned. Mata Nui leapt into the arena to defend Ackar, summoning Click to be his shield once more, and prevented Strakk from assaulting the downed warrior. Strakk quickly overpowered the new fighter, and knocked him to the ground. While blocking a strike, the Vorox stinger, that Mata Nui had picked up, touched his mask, forming a new sword. Mata Nui knocked Strakk over, and forced him to give up. Ackar thanked Mata Nui for saving him, and brought him to his home. While in Ackar's house, as the two fighters were discussing Ackar's profession, Metus approached them, offering to make Mata Nui a Prime Glatorian. Mata Nui politely refused, and Metus departed. When Mata Nui mentioned that his home world was far away from Bara Magna, Kiina emerged from the shadows, elated at the notion of being proven right about her theory of extraterrestrials. Ackar calmed Mata Nui, who was startled at the new arrival, offering his trust in Kiina to allay the suspicions of the former Great Spirit. Kiina offered to take Mata Nui to Tajun, where she had discovered something that she thought could help him return to his universe, on the condition that Mata Nui take her with him when he returned. Mata Nui agreed to the deal. Mata Nui, Kiina, and Ackar traveled to Tajun on Kiina's Thornatus through Sandray Canyon. While discussing the possibility of a traitor in their midst, they were attacked by a Skopio. After evading the creature, they were chased by a band of Bone Hunters. Kiina attempted to make it to Tajun to get help, but the vehicle was knocked over by the Skopio. In an effort to secure a safe passage, Mata Nui rushed to the Skopio, in order to distract it. The Skopio struck Mata Nui with a Thornax fruit, and he began to develop a plan for escape. He climbed onto the Skopio, and used the creature's Thornax Launcher to shoot at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina made it to the Thornatus, and attempted to drive out. Mata Nui, after being knocked onto a cliff, used his sword to cut through the rock, and created a rockslide, trapping the Bone Hunters and Skopio while he escaped with the Glatorian. The Glatorian made it to Tajun, where a wounded Gresh informed them that the Skrall and Bone Hunters had allied, confirming their suspicions of a traitor. In an attempt to escape from the Skrall, Kiina led the group into the Underground Lab of the Great Beings that she had discovered. Berix who had discovered the lab as well, was eventually found. Kiina was furious at Berix and initially refused to allow the Agori to help heal the injured warrior, but she eventually relented and allowed him to examine Gresh. While Berix worked, Mata Nui wandered around the lab to explore it. During his search, he discovered a room hidden behind the symbol of the Three Virtues. Descending into the room, he found Matoran inscriptions all over the wall. At the bottom of the room was a detailed plan of something resembling his former robotic structure, and Mata Nui spent some time studying it with his allies. Gresh eventually recovered, and the group managed to escape the village. In need of a replacement blade, Gresh asked Mata Nui to assist him. Ackar theorized that Mata Nui could perform a similar feat with their weapons as he had with the Vorox stinger. Mata Nui touched Ackar's weapon to his mask, and transformed the blade, imbuing Ackar with the power to channel Fire through the weapon. He did the same to the weapons of Kiina and Gresh, also bestowing them with Elemental Powers. When Ackar asked him to stay, and help them defeat their enemies, Mata Nui was unable to refuse; Ackar offered to be his teacher in return. During their first training lesson, Ackar asked Mata Nui to attack him, in an effort to show the warrior the value of predicting moves. Mata Nui attacked ferociously, but found all of his moves countered by his mentor. Fatigue eventually set in, and Mata Nui abandoned the attempt, and asked Ackar how he could successfully block every move. Ackar responded by pointing out a Cave Shrike flying overhead, and instructed Mata Nui to guess what direction the bird would fly in. Mata Nui tried and failed to foresee the bird's movements, despite Ackar pointing out a habit the bird has that would help him figure it out. The Fire Glatorian led Mata Nui to a Rock Steed, in an effort to teach him the same lesson. After explaining how to tame a Rock Steed, Ackar launched himself at the beast. In their ensuing fight, Ackar was struck by the Rock Steed, and downed. Taunts from Mata Nui drew the beast away from Ackar, and Mata Nui began fighting the Rock Steed. By paying attention to the creature's moves, Mata Nui figured out its' attack pattern, and used his sword to drive the creature away. Ackar applauded his efforts, revealing that he had feigned being injured so that Mata Nui could properly apply his teachings. Relieved that his friend was not hurt, Mata Nui jokingly threatened to push Ackar off the mountain for his trick. The two then returned to Kiina, Berix, and Gresh, in order to resume their journey to Tesara. Eager to test their newfound powers, the Glatorian halted the trip to Tesara in order to exercise their abilities. After they had used their elemental powers, Ackar assaulted Mata Nui, instructing him on how to observe his opponents for signs of weakness. Arriving in Tesara, the group interrupted the ongoing match between Tarix and Vastus. Ackar declared an end of the social system, utilizing his new fire powers to prove that they could defeat the Skrall. Mata Nui was given Tarix's weapon to transform, in order to further convince the villagers. Mata Nui gave Tarix and Vastus elemental powers, also upgrading their weapons. Upon hearing that Kiina and Berix had been kidnapped by the Skrall, Mata Nui set out for Roxtus, to confront Tuma and free his allies. Before leaving, he climbed atop a cliff to plan, and watched the Agori pull the two pieces of Tesara together. Ackar visited him, and provided him with the route to Roxtus. When the Agori were finally able to link the village pieces, Mata Nui realized that they made a figure, though he chose not to explain it to Ackar, believing that the conversation about his past was for a later date. Mata Nui challenged Tuma to a one on one fight once he had arrived in Roxtus, forcing him to accept the challenge. During the fight, Mata Nui noticed an injury on Tuma. Remembering his fighting lessons from Ackar, Mata Nui began hammering at the weak spot, and eventually toppled the Rock Tribe leader. Metus arrived in the arena shortly after, applauding Mata Nui's victory. Mata Nui realized that Metus was the traitor to the Bara Magna society, and let Click go into the sands to prevent further harm from coming to the Scarabax. Metus gloated about his plan, and Mata Nui realized that he could succeed in his ambitions, as they were the only ones that knew of his deception. Before the assembled army of Skrall and Bone Hunters could attack, a massive being composed of Scarabax beetles arose from the desert, frightening the army and shattering their ranks. Mata Nui freed Berix and Kiina, reunited with Click, and began fighting the escaping Skrall, assisted by the other Glatorian who had come to help. Even though they were outnumbered by the Skrall, Mata Nui refused to give up, rallying his allies. Noticing an escaping Metus, Mata Nui gave chase to the Ice Agori. The warrior cornered Metus as he was fleeing in his vehicle, defeating his two Skrall guards. Ignoring Metus' frantic pleas to spare him, Mata Nui lifted the Ice Agori and touched him to the Ignika, transforming him into a viper. The snake Metus slithered away, confident that his army would succeed. His words reminded Mata Nui of his imperiled allies, and he ran back to assist them. Reuniting with his allies, Mata Nui realized that by combining their weapons and powers, they could hope to defeat the Skrall. Their united powers obliterated the Skrall army, winning the battle. Agori began uniting the village pieces of Bara Magna, and Mata Nui traveled to the top of a cliff to watch the progress. Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Berix approached him, and they discussed the momentous event; Mata Nui then named Ackar as the leader of the united Bara Magna. When they looked upon the uniting villages, Berix remembered a coin he had found, and showed it to Mata Nui. The coin depicted a robotic structure, and on the reverse side was a symbol Berix showed as matching the Skrall shield. Mata Nui resolved to get to the bottom of the mystery, and thanked his friends for their support in the battles. Soon afterward, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, and Vastus returned to Sandray Canyon and found Kiina's Thornatus buried under rubble. Kiina and Vastus combined their elemental powers to free the vehicle, and they later discussed the potential for danger that still existed, and Mata Nui cautioned them that they should never let their guard down. The warrior talked to Vastus, who told him of Tarduk's tales of the north. While looking for Tarduk, Mata Nui encountered Crotesius, who told him of his failed journey to the Valley of the Maze with Tarduk. Mata Nui sought the Jungle Agori out, though he had already left for the north once more. The former Great Spirit led Gresh, Kiina, and Berix on a quest to the Valley of the Maze, which he believed held the answers to reclaiming his universe. A Skrall patrol attacked them during their journey, and Berix was injured in the fight. Mata Nui refused to let others get hurt for his mission, and the Glatorian were asked to turn back, and let him go alone. They respected his wishes, and Mata Nui later arrived with Click at the valley. Upon entering the maze, Mata Nui encountered a pool of water, which he suspected to be a trap. He knew no other choice remained but to press on, and began wading through the pool. The water froze almost instantly, and when Mata Nui attempted to shatter it with his blade, it erupted into flames. Mata Nui broke free, and continued through the maze. He wandered through the maze for a length of time, and eventually encountered a moving wall, which opened to reveal an array of Thornax Launchers. Click became the Scarab Shield, which Mata Nui used to block the Thornax blasts, and eventually boomeranged the shield, destroying all of the launchers. Desperate for a solution to his problems, Mata Nui continued forward, making it to the heart of the Maze. Attempting to locate an entrance, Mata Nui heard a recorded voice coming from inside the Maze which posed three riddles to him. After reflecting on the riddle, he finally came up with an answer and responded with each of the Three Virtues. A passage was then uncovered and Mata Nui journeyed inside. Walking down the long stairway, he came upon a huge chamber filled with a pool of lava, and discovered Tarduk trapped in chains, dangling above. Mata Nui freed the Agori, but the two were then forced to flee the crumbling fortress, despite Mata Nui's willingness to find answers. They witnessed the Great Volcano emerge from under the tower, but Mata Nui realized that it was not a natural formation and started digging through its' wall, eventually finding a metal hatch which he used to enter the Volcano. There, he found a chamber with his original body's designs as well as a screen through which Mata Nui relearned of his mission, as well as the Great Beings' unsuccessful plan to build a second robot to help him on his task. Desperate, Mata Nui told Tarduk his story, and Tarduk made him realize he could use the ancient prototype to achieve the task. Mata Nui agreed that a power source may have been built for the second robot and they set out to locate it. The two eventually discovered a power source, which Mata Nui brought back to the Mega-Village within a metal box. Though he was met with protests, Mata Nui insisted to the inhabitants of Bara Magna that he needed to use the robot in order to help them. Raanu would not immediately grant his request, and left to ponder the choice. Later that night, Mata Nui revealed his former status as a Great Spirit to Gresh and Ackar, speaking of his concern that Teridax would come after him and conquer Bara Magna. Ackar accepted his friend, but Gresh was worried by the threat Mata Nui himself could pose to the inhabitants of Bara Magna. Mata Nui offered his sword to Gresh, along with the choice to imprison him; Gresh backed down from argument. Raanu came to Mata Nui, and revealed that he had seen the construction of Mata Nui's original body, though he questioned the warrior's need for the robot. Mata Nui implored the Agori leader, sensing the approach of Teridax, and Raanu eventually submitted to Mata Nui's request. Preparing to utilize the power source he had found, Mata Nui was approached by Kiina, who was worried of the danger that putting the unstable power source in posed. Mata Nui told her that it was the only chance he had of protecting them from Makuta. Mata Nui also took Click and gave him to Kiina, who accepted the Scarabax. Kiina expressed her concern that with Mata Nui as a giant robot, their relations would be different. Mata Nui assured her that he would not forget them and that he was glad to have met them. Emotional, Kiina embraced the former Great Spirit, who reluctantly told her to leave so that he could begin powering the robot. After successfully inserting the power source, he removed the Ignika from his face, allowing his body to dissolve and transporting his spirit into the robot. The transition was difficult, but Mata Nui eventually settled into the robot. Rising from the plains of Bara Magna, Mata Nui began using the prototype to send waves of power into the cosmos after he ordered the inhabitants of Bara Magna to take shelter for safety, in an attempt to unite the fragments of Spherus Magna. During the process, Teridax arrived in Mata Nui's original body, and the two titans clashed. Mata Nui attempted to convince Teridax that they were destined to work together, but Teridax ignored his brother and instead offered him the chance to join his galactic conquest. Mata Nui refused his offer, revealing a newfound consideration for life. Teridax, after hearing Mata Nui's change in personality, lifted the mountain under which the Agori and Glatorian were sheltering, threatening to drop it on them. Mata Nui retaliated fiercely, blasting both Teridax and the mountain with energy, before telling the Agori to escape. Though his brother reminded him of the presence of Matoran inside his body, Mata Nui decided to keep fighting to stop Teridax. However, he soon discovered the moons of Bara Magna were drifting away from the planet and that his own power supply was one hour away from exhaustion. The two robots continued fighting, while Mata Nui's allies attempted to help him from below. Noticing their efforts, Teridax blasted the earth, and released an army of Rahkshi against them. Teridax then blasted Mata Nui to the ground and declared himself ruler of Bara Magna. Refusing to bow before Teridax, Mata Nui’s defiance angered the Makuta, who attempted to use a blast of Gravity to destroy the planet. Mata Nui deflected the energy, which struck the moons of Bara Magna, drawing them closer and finishing the process that he had started. The overwhelming might of Teridax almost caused Mata Nui to give up, but when he saw the oncoming moons, he regained his hope, and continued fighting. Teridax was momentarily weakened by the destruction of his Rahkshi legions, obliterated by Tahu using the Golden Armor, and Mata Nui took advantage of the distraction, launching himself at the Matoran Universe robot. The impact drove Teridax into the trajectory of a fragment from Aqua Magna, which crashed into the back of his head and killed him. Briefly mourning the loss of the one who was supposed to be his brother, Mata Nui turned to the planet, which finally fused together and reformed Spherus Magna. By using the last of the robot's power, and the powers of the Mask of Life, Mata Nui revitalized the desert and brought life to it, creating a paradise for the two societies. The exertion destroyed the prototype robot, though Mata Nui’s spirit, still intricately connected to the Ignika, was drawn back to the mask. When asked by Tahu to remain with them, Mata Nui declined, wishing to let them create their own society without his influence. Mata Nui asked a favor of them, to locate the Great Beings and inform them of the reformation. He then retreated into the Ignika, and continued his existence within the mask, having taken control of it. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Mata Nui was never put to sleep by the Makuta. He continues to maintain the universe, and the actions of the Toa Empire have not unbalanced the world enough for him to take notice. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Toa Mahri Matoro failed to revive Mata Nui in time, and he remains dead. Abilities & Traits Mata Nui's body was nearly nine million bio tall and incredibly strong. It was equipped with a camouflage system that instantly engaged whenever he landed to observe a place. This produced an island which hid the true nature of his face. When he crash landed, the system was damaged, and Energized Protodermis leaked out, creating flora which covered the island. The Bohrok were designed to clean Mata Nui of all that was produced so he would be able to move freely when he chose to leave. The body was also armed with several defense mechanisms, including laser blasters. Mata Nui could control every aspect of the universe within his body, from maintaining gravity, to ensuring heat. Though his purpose was to make sure that the elements are stable, he could manipulate them to suit his own desires. Teridax used this power frequently, from sinking the remaining ships of the Brotherhood of Makuta, to destroying the Isle of Daxia. Though he maintained the Matoran Universe as per his duty, Mata Nui was emotionally detached from it, and often ignored crucial events that were occurring. This lack of concern about the welfare of his inhabitants eventually led to his exile by Teridax. As a result, he desired to right his wrong, and abolish the tyrannical rule Teridax had set up by defeating the Makuta. He was eventually able to do so, and realized that the presence of a ruler like himself created too many problems in a society, and resolved to stay out of the new, developing one. After arriving on Bara Magna, the Ignika formed Mata Nui a new body, though the new form was entirely powerless. Mata Nui introduced himself as ''"Toa" Mata Nui to Metus as he desired to be recognized as a hero, and labeled himself as such in an attempt to be seen like one. However, the inhabitants of Bara Magna have never heard of Toa, and he instead needed to prove his worth through his deeds. Mata Nui later released his spirit from the Ignika, and placed it into the ancient robot. He then had access to the various functions of the robot, which included energy beams. The robot body was eventually destroyed, but the time spent in the Ignika had created a bond between the two, and his spirit was drawn back to it. Mask & Tools Mata Nui bore the Kanohi Ignika, which his spirit was sealed in. As he had never had to wear a Kanohi before, he initially did not know how to access the mask, and therefore could not utilize its' powers. Over the course of his adventures in Bara Magna, he eventually developed the ability to direct the mask's power at will. As a Toa, Mata Nui carried the Scarab Shield, a tool created when the Scarabax Beetle Click touched the Ignika. He also had a sword that was created when the broken tail of a Vorox touched the Ignika, though he abandoned it when he possessed the Prototype Robot. BIONICLE.com Stats: Trivia Hau.]] *The Turaga Metru used a special rock carving to represent Mata Nui when they told stories to the Matoran. *Mata Nui is voiced by famed actor Michael Dorn in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn and in the illustrated blog Mata Nui Saga. Appearances *''All Our Sins Remembered'' (In a Flashback) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Conquer and Enslave'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''The Coming of the Neţeru'' (Mentioned Only) *''Treachery in the Ice'' (Mentioned Only) *''Jungle Voyage'' (Mentioned Only) *''Escape'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Light in the Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Genesis'' (Mentioned Only) *''Return of Hope'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Mentioned Only) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 17: Disks of Danger'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 18: Seeds of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Hope'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: Day Zero'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Sanctus Epitaph'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Dystopian Island (Not Mentioned By Name)'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''Shards'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Mentioned Only) *''Into the Darkness'' (In a Vision) *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Shadows in the Reflection'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Metus' Revenge'' *''The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters‎'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''Fractures'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Mentioned Only) *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' *''Prepare for Battle'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Being) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Ballom Category:Cap'n K Category:ChocoLvr13 Category:Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr Category:Kohila Category:Koji Category:Tarth Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Zahaki Category:Zahaku Category:Zorrakh